


30 Days with Ben & Chon

by xofabulous



Category: Savages (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xofabulous/pseuds/xofabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day something new comes along, 30 days with the boys from Savages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day prompt Challenge! I'm doing it with Ben and Chon from the movie 'Savages'. Clearly, they were supposed to be a couple ;).
> 
> Some prompts may be more than 100 words, some may be 100, all depends :) Enjoy!

Ben looked at Chon with a smirk. “Come on, that’s all I want, okay. You can do me the pleasure of giving in, just this once.”

The former soldier wrinkle up his forehead and rolled his eyes. “You want me to like…hold your fuckin’ hand? As if we need everyone to think we’re a bunch of homos.”

Ben threw his head back and laughed. “We are…Chon, we’re—you know what,” he shook his head, “forget it.”

Growling under his breath, Chon reached out and grabbed Ben’s hand and laced their fingers together. “There, happy princess?” But he was smiling, and when it came down to it, Chon would do whatever Ben wanted.


	2. Day 2: Cuddle Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chon comes home from a rough night and all he wants to do is be in Ben's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of the 30 Day drabble challenge.

Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere.

No matter what he did, no matter the evils he had to do, Chon could face that without guilt, as long as he came home—as long as he came home to Ben. Sweet Ben, his lover…the absolute love of his life. The only fucking person on the planet that Chon could put all of his trust in because Ben saw him for everything he was, saw him as something more than just the muscle, or that stupid 1 percent. 

He allowed his gaze to travel up in the mirror, eyeing his own reflection with disgust. There was a trickle of blood trailing down his chin from his mouth. It’d been a rough night and he hated leaving Ben alone in the house, but Chon wouldn’t dare risk bringing the other man along. He’d rather die first. It was times like these, when he came home feeling like the scum of the earth that he wanted to just breathe in the California air on Ben’s tanned skin, smell the salt while kissing along his thighs, the ocean in his hair…it was these things only that brought him back from Iraq, made him almost human again. Only in those arms did Chon ever find solace. 

Chon walked out of the bathroom and into their bedroom, swiping his chin with his hand and staring at his fingers, tinted with his own blood. He saw the concern written on the other man’s face and shook his head, crawling up from the bottom of their bed, right up and then beside Ben. He laid his head over the other man’s heart and wrapped his arms tight around his body, not knowing it they hurt or not; he didn’t have a frame of mind to ask, he just needed to be held, even though it seemed he might be the one doing all the holding. Only when those soft fingers ran over his face did he let out the single breath he’d been holding in all night. “I love you,” Chon breathed, “just don’t…don’t fucking forget that, okay?” 

Ben tilted Chon’s face up to his own and stared into those eyes that had seen so much violence, so much blood. “This—all of this right now…is when I love you most, when you come back to me. When your eyes change and they become alive, right here in my arms, I get to experience you coming home.”


	3. 30 Days with Ben & Chon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every day something new comes along, 30 days with the boys from Savages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't updated this in literally...a year. Here we go Savages!!!
> 
> Day 3, 4, & 5.

Day 3: Gaming/Watching a Movie

 

Ben rolled his eyes as he sat on the edge of Chon’s desk, watching his lover play his beloved computer games. He held his teacup in hand and sighed. “Must you play Call of Duty? Like…you haven’t gotten enough blood and gore already?”

“Makes me calm,” Chon answered… “Mother fucker just killed me.”

“It’s a game, darling. Just a game.” Ben laughed and slid off of the desk, getting up and heading into the kitchen. He didn’t really care about the game so much, as long as Chon was relaxing and not up to much trouble, rather than going out and killing people for the sake of their business…which he was sure Chon had to do, except Ben didn’t want to know about it most of the time. 

 

Day 4: On a date

 

To say that this was a stupid idea was the only way Chon could explain it. It was stupid, the entire ‘date’ was stupid. He was grumbly even as he dressed up in a nice suit, but that just showed no matter what, he would do anything Ben wanted. He had the table set, candles lit, rose petals on the bed…all because Ben mentioned he felt they hadn’t done anything nice in awhile…which meant in Ben speak that he wanted to be woo’d again. Okay, Chon could woo. He’d been the one to cross the boundary of friends that turned them into lovers.

“Yeah,” he answered his phone, “okay, baby…just um, could you grab like—forget it…no it’s good…” He hung up the phone and rolled his eyes, but smiled at his reflection. Every time he heard Ben’s voice, saw his smile, looked into his eyes; he felt like he was a virgin again, butterflies dancing in his stomach, and the light headed feeling he got whenever he was near. Chon could admit he was in love. Ben was his other half. Ben was his saving grace. 

 

Day 5: Kissing 

Ben could never get enough of Chon's kisses. They weren't just kisses to get the job done, to pass the time, they were little sparks that lit up his body and burned him alive. Chon did that. Chon did that because he had that power with just a simple touch of tongue, lips, and sometimes teeth he could reduce Ben to nothing. Ben was sure his boyfriend, his violent lover could get anything with a kiss, any single thing in the world. 

Biting on his bottom lip, he waited by the car; back leaned against the driver's door waiting on Chon to come out of the grocery store so they could go home together and make love. Chon hated that terminology 'make love'. He preferred to call it fucking. Yes, sometimes it was, but most times when Chon was on top of him and taking from his body and giving in return...kissing every inch of his skin, no that was making love and Ben couldn't wait to get him home. Butterflies filled his stomach when his boyfriend came out to see him. 

"I hate the public, I hate shopping...I hate literally everyone but you," Chon grumbled. 

Ben laughed and cupped the other man's face in his hands. "So sour, my love, so sour. Come on, let's get you home so you can relax. I'll even draw you a bath." 

"Only if you join me." 

Kissing his love on the nose, Ben hopped into the car and sped off down the road to their house in beautiful California.


End file.
